User blog:Sijfer/Majisuka Gakuen Trivias
I was thinking of making a pre-page for the series, but I saw the Admins deleting them, so I don't know how to include these Trivias that I found. Some of them were compatible with the characters such as Center, Shaku, and Principal Yuriko. But some trivias that I find is more specific to the show... hmmm... maybe I'll create something without re-creating those pages... as for now, I think it's best to put them here in my blog. ^_^ Trivias I have trouble inserting in pages: # There was a case of a fan stealing a props in one of the field shootings. # Many viewers were against the violent scenes overall, especially in Gekikara's scenes in Episode 8 of Season 1 where too much bloodshed is depicted, they were asked to respond by the Broadcasting Ethics & Program Improvement Organization (BPO). Trivias I included in some pages: # Characters for Maeda Atsuko, Black, Torigoya, Nezumi, Dance, and Minami were modified #* Atsuko responds to anything related to "serious". In the original concept, she would only respond to the word "serious". #* Black wasn't a single mother until Season 2. In the original concept, she should have been one in Season 1. #* Torigoya was scared of chickens and would avoid chicken coops. In the original concept, she can control birds and frequently hang out in coops and bird houses. #* Nezumi wasn't an ally of Atsuko, but was planned to be one in the original concept. #* Dance was just Shibuya's grunt, but in the original concept should have been a member of Rappapa with a higher ranking than the understudies. #* Minami didn't go to Majijo, but can be seen wearing one in the opening scene and promotional events because the original concept was that she attends Majijo during the time she met Atsuko. # Quotes by the characters made some references to shows related to them: #* In Episode 1 of Season 2, Center called Atsuko "cute" (kyuuto), a reference to Atsuko's character in the Drama "Q10" where she portrayed Karen Kyuuto. #* Also in Episode 1 of Season 2, and possibly the Final Episode of Season 2, Shaku made references for the drama "Moshidora", where Minegishi Minami and Maeda Atsuko were involved. #** Episode 1: Shaku mentioned that beside being a Yankee, she would have been a Baseball Manager. #** Final Episode: When Atsuko and Shaku talked, Shaku states that Atsuko can take all the screentime. This would reflect the image where Acchan was chosen to play the character from Moshidora that was originally based on Miichan's character. #* Yuko used a line from Mobile Suit Gundam to brighten up a depressed Sado. (I don't really know how it was related to Korisu.) # Aside from being a principal in the first two seasons, Fuse Eri who plays Nojima Yuriko was also their headmistress in the AKB48 music video Iiwake Maybe. References * http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/マジすか学園 * http://www.dailymotion.com/Gozua Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts